


krtch krtch

by satansdattir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, frostbite paranoia, i dont know if this is fluff, ironic distance, just as fluffy as the snow, niche humor, the glove sharing thing, this is just me being sarcastic and bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansdattir/pseuds/satansdattir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really fucking cold outside, and then Hinata gets the absolutely /great/ idea to share gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	krtch krtch

It was piss cold outside, about 20 minus Celcius. The ground was covered in snow and it was as slippery as a floor covered in lube. Trying to breathe properly was impossible, as your nose hair froze and one started coughing if one tried breathing with their mouth.

Sadly, in the midst of this cold hell Kageyama had forgotten his gloves.

He dreaded the time when he had to walk home. Because it was really fucking cold, and he didn’t want to get frostbite and then lose his fingers and the he couldn’t set anymore. That would be sad. And then he wouldn’t have the fingers to hold milk, and that would also be sad.

So after practice had ended, he stood by the door, dreading his inevitable and fingerless future.   
“What are you waiting for, Kageyama?” Hinatas voice broke the silence.   
“I forgot my gloves, and it’s cold and I don’t want to lose my fingers.”  
“I brought mine!” he said, smiling.  
“That’s great for you, dumbass. You are the worst boyfriend in history. You’re just flaunting that you have gloves when I don’t.”  
“Rude. No, I meant that you can take one, and I can take one. And then we can hold hands with our other hands.”  
“That’s a dumb idea. Where did you find it?”  
“The mangas.”  
“It won’t work.”  
“Come on, it will be romantic.”  
He nodded, and watched as Hinata got his pair of gloves out of his bag. They were green, and clashed with his hair colour. He gave the left glove to Kageyama, nodded at it when he just stared at it. He put it on, and then he watched as Kageyama put on his glove. Then they stepped outside, and took each other’s hands.

It was really fucking cold. It was colder than before practice, which made sense, because it being colder later in the evening was a normal concept.

Immideatly, he could feel Hinatas hand sneak up in his jacket sleeve.

“It’s cold.” He muttered.

They began the walk home to Kageyama’s house. Hinata’s family were gone for the week, so he stayed over at his house, because that was practical. As opposed to the glove problem.

They looked pathetic, like penguins trying to carefully waddle their way home. The roads were slippery, and taking an actual step would increase the risk of falling on their bum, so they never lifted their feet. They kinda slid their way home, just as a slug with shoes.

Then it came.

The downhill!

How would this work out? They would just slide down the hill, but could they still keep connected by their hands? It was worth a try. So Kageyama took a step, and urged Hinata to follow.

This turned out to be a stupid descision, because he felt himself just _nyoom_ down the hill, and he lost the grip of Hinata’s hand. Hinata reached for him, but then he fell on his stomach, and _nyoomed_ down after him.

Soon they were at the bottom of the hill, face and neck full of snow and their naked hands were ice cold.

This was miserable. And cold.

Kageyama guessed he was destined to lose his fingers to frostbite.

**Author's Note:**

> this method of preserving heat on your hands is tested and it FAILED miserably. i cried like ten times. i dug my hand into my friends sleeve. we slid down a hill. we walked like penguins. this is dumb. no one does this. if people do this its like... 2 minus... ie not cold at all... and they do it because it is ROMANTIC. not because theyre cold. because its WEAK to freeze when its that hot!
> 
> come talk to me about how cold it is @ bukknebb.tumblr.com
> 
> (her er ein bergensbølgereferanse for alle som liker hvitmalt gjerde:  
> hinata: la meg holde din hånd, LA MEG FÅ HOLDE DIN HÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅNNNNNNNNND!!!!  
> haha nisjéhumor)


End file.
